Thanksgiving with Mr Jane
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Lisbon feels bad about Jane being all alone on Thanksgiving so she invites him to spend thanksgiving with her. And let's just say, Jane makes things interesting. Please R&R if you want more holiday Jisbon stories


Jane sat down with his tea and piece of toast.  
He picked up his copy of "Crime and Punishment" and began to read it, for the fifth-or-so time.  
He was halfway through the first chapter when his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He said absentmindedly as his tried to re-locate the last sentence he had read.  
"Hey, It's Lisbon."

"Oh, hello."  
"So. Uh. What are your plans for today? You doing anything special ?" She asked.  
"Why, what's today?" Jane asked, getting up to look at his calendar just to make sure it wasn't Teresa's birthday.  
"It's Thanksgiving!" She exclaimed. He could almost see the look of surprise on her face.  
"Oh thanksgiving...No. Not doing anything special. Just going to hang around here." He said, and took a sip of his jasmine tea.  
"Not doing anything for thanksgiving? Jane, that's pitiful." She said.  
"Why don't I come pick you up. My best friend is having her family and me over." She said.  
He sighed.  
"I don't know Lisbon. Don't you think that I would be a little out of place?"  
She laughed.  
"Not at all. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Wear something nice."  
Then she hung up.  
He looked at the phone an shook his head.  
He was the one who always got a word in and then hung up.  
He shrugged. Guess she learned something from him after all.

Jane shook hands with Lisbon's friend Celia and her husband Hugh, and introduced himself to Celia's mother and father.  
"The names Frank." Her father said, getting up from the easy chair he sat in  
"So your the one who stole our little Teresa's heart. Celia told me All about you, and let me just say, we've known Teresa since she was a little half pint, and she's never looked so happy with a man. Congratulations."  
After Frank's long speech Jane felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"I...we." Teresa stuttered.  
"We're not.." Jane said, shaking his head.  
"Together." They said at the same time.  
Frank just smiled.  
Teresa sent Jane a warning glance and dragged him by his shirtsleeve into the kitchen.  
"Mommy. I need help with the Rice Krispie treats." A little girl, probably about four said. Her big blue eyes looked pleadingly at Celia.  
"Just a minute hon, Mommy's getting the dinner rolls ready."  
"If I may," Jane said, walking toward the little girl, "I am quite good at Rice Krispie treats."  
The little girl beamed.  
Jane walked over and put the butter in a pot on the stove.  
"Ok. Now put the marshmallows in real slow." He said, guiding her hand with his.  
"Good, now stir. Yes! Just like that! Good job." He said, not noticing that Celia was whispering in Teresa's ear, right behind him.  
"He's hot and good with kids! You hit the Jackpot girl!"  
She said.  
"Auntie Teresa, look what I made!" Said the little girl, holding up a Rice Krispie treat shaped like a turkey.  
"Good job Jenelle." Teresa beamed.

They all sat down to a nice thanksgiving dinner that began with everyone saying something that they were thankful for and then everyone linking hands as Frank said grace.  
When dinner was done and the pumpkin pie and coffee was devoured, Teresa and Jane said goodbye to everyone, hugs were exchange and promises to come back soon were exchanged.  
"Make sure to bring Patrick again next time!" Frank shouted as Teresa and Jane were stepping out the door. "He's a riot!"  
When they were outside Jane's house Teresa turned to him.  
"So, how did you like it?" She asked.  
"It was 're lovely people." He said.  
She nodded.  
"Thank you for bringing me." He said.  
She smiled. "You're welcome."  
"Hey Lisbon?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know what I'm thankful for?" He asked, a sly smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"What?" She asked.  
He leaned towards her and kissed her.  
"That." He said, looking rather pleased with himself.  
He hopped out of the car and walked up to his door.  
"Happy thanksgiving!" He shouted.  
"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"A happy thanksgiving indeed."


End file.
